Quidditch
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Cho no podria olvidar a Cedric, no completamente, pero su corazon podria ser curado con solo un poco de Quidditch


**Titulo:** Quidditch

**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece

_"Esta historia participa en el Reto especial Aniversario "Citas del Potterverso" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_Frase dada:_

_Recordad a Cedric. Recordadlo si en algún momento de vuestra vida tenéis que optar entre lo que está bien y lo que es cómodo, recordad lo que le ocurrió a un muchacho que era bueno, amable y valiente, sólo porque se cruzó en el camino de lord Voldemort. Recordad a Cedric Diggory._

**N/A: **Le hice varias modificaciones ortográficas porque la verdad era una vergüenza xp

* * *

Los hechizos volaban alrededor de ella de un lugar a otro, Cho se sentía realmente impotente. Las enseñanzas de Harry aún seguían presentes en su memoria, pero era tan difícil ponerlas en práctica cuando lo único que deseaba era huir, desaparecer para que nunca más la encontraran. O; de tener la oportunidad, si tan solo no fuese tan cobarde, ir a pararse delante de uno de los mortífagos y permitirle tomar su vida.

Solo quería reunirse con Cedric.

Aun lo seguía amando.

Un agudo grito resonó a su derecha y ella solo pudo tapar sus oídos, agachándose para intentar pasar desapercibida, nunca debió de haber salido de su casa. Los sollozos y lamentos de una pequeña niña se hacían más y más fuertes, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Fue entonces cuando las recordó, aquellas palabras que su antiguo director le dedicase a su difunto novio, al chico que la había dejado sola contra su voluntad.

_"Recordad a Cedric. Recordadlo si en algún momento de vuestra vida tenéis que optar entre lo que está bien y lo que es cómodo, recordad lo que le ocurrió a un muchacho que era bueno, amable y valiente, sólo porque se cruzó en el camino de lord Voldemort. Recordad a Cedric Diggory."_

Recordar a Cedric, eso no era tan difícil para ella, vivía haciéndolo día con día. Pero hasta el momento no había hecho nada para honrarlo, se dio cuenta con un ligero tinte de asombro.

Los gritos seguían insistiendo en su mente, la pobre criatura no aguantaría mucho más.

_-Tengo que elegir entre lo que es correcto y lo que es cómodo_\- tomó la varita con decisión en su mano derecha, la voz de Harry, instándola a realizar un simple hechizo protector y otro de ataque resonó más fuerte que en ningún otro momento.

No se preguntó qué es lo que haría Cedric en una situación así.

Ella era Cho Chang y, aunque no fuese de la casa de los leones, también podía ser valiente y jugar al héroe por una vez en su vida.

Corrió en dirección de la atormentada voz y ante su asombro se encontró con solo un par de mortífagos, que al parecer se habían separado del grupo, divirtiéndose a costa del sufrimiento de una pobre chiquilla muggle de no más de siete años.

_-¡Desmaius, Desmaius!-_ gritó simultáneamente, logrando atrapar a uno con la guardia baja, el otro había alcanzado a esquivarlo y ahora la veía con verdadero coraje. Cho tragó un poco de saliva pero no retrocedió, la niña había dejado de gritar y ahora jadeaba pesadamente en su lugar, evidentemente demasiado débil para moverse.

-¿Acaso quieres jugar, muñequita?- se burló el hombre levantando su varita en posición de ataque, la chica se preparó para intentar contrarrestar alguna maldición. Quizás podría saltar fuera del camino, pero antes de que el encapuchado pudiese decir alguna palabra escucho otra voz vagamente conocida lanzando un hechizo más avanzado y efectivo.

Asombrada se encontró cara a cara con Oliver Wood, el mismo que en sus épocas de escuela había incitado a Harry a ser menos caballeroso con ella.

-Debemos salir de aquí- llamó el chico con urgencia, Cho asintió dirigiéndose primero hasta la pequeña y alzándola en brazos corrió junto con Wood a buscar refugio, barreras anti aparición habían sido puestas desde el inicio del ataque. Lo había intentado.

El chico la guió hasta unos escombros de lo que parecía una gastada terraza, vigilando que nadie los siguiera, bajó por la trampilla que el muchacho le indicó. Sus cejas se elevaron silenciosamente cuando se encontró con la mirada aterrada de otros tres niños que eran vigilados y protegidos por un muy demacrado Lee Jordán, quien al identificarlos bajo la varita.

-Parece que todo salió bien- exclamó aliviado dirigiéndose a Wood.

-Chang estaba manejando la situación bastante bien- declaró el capitán restándole importancia a su intervención.

-No es verdad- Objetó con algo de firmeza- Llegaste en el momento justo- declaró mientras colocaba a la niña sobre una manta extendida- A todo esto ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó vagamente curiosa, tomando asiento en el suelo y abrazándose las rodillas. Aunque por fuera todo parecía haberse calmado, no querían arriesgarse a salir por lo pronto.

-Estábamos de paso.- Admitió Lee- No esperábamos vernos envueltos en algo así, sin embargo no me quejo. Prefiero saber que pude ayudar en algo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo estaba asustada- comentó con la voz temblorosa, las lagrimas que había aguantado hasta el momento luchaban por salir.

-Actuaste como toda una Gryffindor- felicitó Wood- Y eso que pensé que los cuervitos odiaban nuestra actitud poco inteligente y tendencia a meternos en líos- bromeó tratando de consolarla.

-No todos somos así, además, no lo hice exactamente por la valentía… solo quería hacer lo correcto por una vez… por la memoria de Cedric- y sin más dejo caer sus lágrimas, aún continuaba extrañando a su antiguo novio, su pérdida sería una cicatriz que siempre dolería y que cargaría hasta el fin de sus días.

-Vamos Chang, deja de llorar- masculló Oliver bastante incómodo y dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza, cosa que extrañó a Cho. Nunca nadie la había consolado de esa forma, siempre habían sido abrazos o palabras de consuelo, sus lágrimas pararon por inercia- Eso es, buena chica, apuesto a que Cedric preferiría que lo honraras con tus sonrisas- terminó. En ese momento todo a su alrededor tembló inexplicablemente, uno de los niños se echó a llorar completamente aterrado. Oliver se acercó a consolarlo rápidamente y Cho no pudo dejar de admirar su entereza, ella también estaba preocupada, no sabía que había sido eso ¿Y si la casa se les venía encima?

-Hey, vamos, cálmate- empezó a recitar Wood ante las bromas de Lee, que decía que Wood se estaba transformando en una mamá gallina- Mira, ¿Por qué no mejor hablamos del deporte más maravilloso del mundo?- preguntó con una mirada emocionada que atrapó la atención de su público y, en especial, del chico.

-¿Futbol?- preguntó quedamente y tallándose uno de sus ojos.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- gritó Oliver ofendido- ¡Me refiero al Quidditch!- aseguró orgulloso.

Cho no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, que trato en vano de disimular, Lee la miró divertido y Wood parecía un tanto ofendido. Pero es que la sola mención de Quidditch, en la situación en la que se encontraban, la hacía reír. Era realmente gracioso para ella él ver como el ex capitán podía hablar eternamente del deporte y nunca agotar el tema.

-¿Qué? No me iras a decir que conoces algo más genial que el Quidditch, Chang- la retó Wood.

Cho negó con la cabeza, definitivamente, en este momento, no había nada mejor que el Quidditch.

*I*I*I*I*I*II*I*I*I*I*I*

Observó atenta la forma en la que Wood movía las manos, intentando explicarle una complicada táctica que su equipo estaba practicando para el próximo partido, aun la asombraba la forma en la que el Gryffindor podía perderse en su mundo de pelotas, escobas y deporte con tanta facilidad. A ella también le gustaba el Quidditch, pero nunca había llegado a amarlo de la misma forma que el castaño.

-Y entonces, el bateador se cruza en la posición inicial y despeja la zona para el cazador, continua por la ruta pre marcad y termina con un giro para confundir al guardián. La anotación debería de ser pan comido- terminó mirando la expresión de la chica, estaba realmente complacido de comprobar que había oído cada una de sus palabras, era una de las pocas personas que lo hacían.

-Quizás deberían considerar cambiar un poco el tercer paso, una ligera falla en la sincronización y el equipo contrario podría anotar sin que lo advirtiesen- sugirió asombrando al muchacho.

-Es una buena sugerencia, Chang- reconoció modificando sus apuntes y diciéndose que lo mencionaría a sus compañeros en el siguiente entrenamiento.

-Sabes, no me molestaría que fuésemos a cenar algún día- murmuró Cho contra la taza de té que sostenía entre sus manos, hasta el momento siempre se habían reunido por casualidad o cuando coincidían en las emisiones de Potterwatch- A veces hablar tanto de Quidditch me da un poco de hambre, es como si lo estuviese jugando en el momento- admitió con una sonrisa. Esa era otra de las cosas que admiraba de Wood, le había recordado como y porque debía sonreír.

-No es mala idea- la chica miró asombrada como las orejas del castaño se ponían coloradas. Sus propias mejillas adquiriendo un tinte rosado.

-Bien, entonces…- se interrumpió cuando sintió un extraño calorcito en el bolsillo de su túnica. Confundida llevó su mano hasta la moneda del ED que había decidido empezar a llevar desde el día en el cual se encontrara con Lee y Wood en aquel lugar, el mensaje en si la sorprendió.

Harry estaba en Hogwarts; y Neville y Luna los instaban a ir para poder enfrentarse a Voldemort.

-Me tengo que ir- declaró ante el rostro confuso de Wood- Es hora de vengar a aquellos cuya vida fue arrebatada antes de tiempo- ofreció como explicación. Guardó el galeón en su bolsillo y se dio la vuelta, tendrían que aplazar la fecha de esa cena. Wood la tomo de la mano y al girar, lista para exigirle que la soltara, el chico habló.

-Iré contigo- lo único con que le respondió fue un asentimiento de cabeza.

No hacían falta más palabras, lo que se decía por medio de la mirad bastaba.

Y si ese día alguno de los dos moría, el otro no tendría que lamentarlo, debían seguir luchando hasta el final.

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

Años habían pasado desde el día en el que Cho decidiese combatir en aquella batalla por un futuro mejor para el mundo mágico.

En esa batalla Harry Potter se había declarado vencedor, se habían escuchado los secretos del profesor más respetado y temido, y, también, las muertes injustas a manos de mortífagos al fin habían terminado.

Ahora, casi una década después, se encontraba frente a un enorme monolito de oscura piedra pulida. Puesto como monumento a las víctimas de Guerra, sonrió suavemente al encontrarse con el nombre de Cedric, acariciándolo brevemente con la punta de los dedos. Había estado en lo correcto al pensar que su recuerdo siempre dolería, pero hace mucho al fin había decidido retomar su vida.

-Mira Olí, te presento al tío Cedric- musitó alzando a su pequeño bebe de dos años, posicionándolo frente a la vaga imagen que el monumento ofrecía, el niño rió encantado al ser alzado en el aire por su madre.

-Ten cuidado- advirtió su esposo- o terminaré poniéndome celoso- terminó colocando un beso en su mejilla.

-Humm como si pudieses competir con él- bromeó mirándolo juguetonamente.

-Eso es todo campeón- respondió Oliver tomando a Oliver Cedric Wood de entre los brazos de Cho- mejor dejemos a tu madre para que pueda besar al muro de piedra. Tú y yo tenemos una reunión con nuestro más grande amor- afirmó dándose media vuelta.

-Vas a volver a mi hijo un adicto al Quidditch- protestó Cho, dándole un último vistazo al monumento y despidiéndolo con una suave sonrisa.

-Obviamente, recuerda que no hay nada mejor que el Quidditch.- entonó sabiondamente, eso de convivir con una ravenclaw a veces era algo perjudicial- Además, viniendo de la familia a la que pertenece no sería una gran sorpresa- respondió emocionado y en eso Cho tenía que darle la razón. Su padre era un talentoso guardián, su madre había sido buscadora, su "tío" también y ni que hablar de su padrino. Lee comentaba las estadísticas de Quidditch en su programa de radio diariamente.

-Cierto, no hay nada mejor que el Quidditch- accedió abrazando a Oliver, quien la envolvió con un brazo por la cintura.

Para ella, el Quidditch había sido su salvación. Si Oliver no lo hubiese mencionado en aquella ocasión, estaba segura de que no se habría enamorado jamás.

Lo único mejor que el Quidditch, era Oliver Wood.

Y como el respiraba, comía y vivía el deporte, entonces Cho no tenía problemas para enaltecer al deporte.

¡Que viva el Quidditch!


End file.
